1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for measuring, for example, the length of a subject from an image is in practical use. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-281728 describes the calculation of the actual dimensions of a target for measurement on the basis of an image in which a measurement reference having known dimensions is shown together with the target.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-328694 describes a configuration which makes a keystone correction of an image.
For example, it is supposed that the target is measured by the method according to Patent Literature 1 on the basis of the image corrected by the method according to Patent Literature 2. However, in this case, it is necessary to record the image before correction together with the image after correction to ensure the validity of the image after correction. However, the problem is that ensuring the validity of the image after correction is difficult if the image before correction is artificially corrected.